


New Information

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem was, Luke had been fantasizing about Leia for the past four years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Information

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 303

The problem was, Luke had spent the past four years fantasizing about Leia.

The first time they'd met, she'd kissed him. For luck, she'd said, but that hadn't stopped the feel of her lips from burning itself into his memories. Living on the moisture farm, he'd had very little opportunity to even see other girls his age, and none at all to kiss them.

He couldn't blame himself for the fantasies he'd had before; he'd been ignorant of the fact that she'd been his sister. But now he knew.

Unfortunately, nobody seemed to have given his unconscious mind the intel.


End file.
